


蜜罐任务 01

by JUNEly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNEly/pseuds/JUNEly





	蜜罐任务 01

“段爷今天怎么没带人来？”朴老板维持着官方的笑容迎上去，带着段宜恩进了早就订好的包厢。这家会所是段宜恩的朋友林在范开的，段宜恩平日里最放心这儿。

段宜恩有些头疼参与恶少们的聚会，却又不得不出场，毕竟相互之间试探几轮，聪明人就明白对方的家底几斤几两了。

“肖爷说了，不带伴儿没法玩。”朴珍荣小心说明包厢内另一尊大佛的要求。

段宜恩今天还真就被一个女人倒了胃口，算来算去还是帮里元老级人物的女儿，使了点手段爬上了他的床。谁都知道他有洁癖，恨不得连床都给烧了，现在正反胃着，没那心情搞个Omega玩。

“段哥这么惨啊——”坐正中央的人正把酒往旁边Omega的胸前灌下去，眼神都没往段宜恩这边落下，声音带着不怀好意，“身边连个人都没有。”

段宜恩吹了声口哨，对朴珍荣说：“搞几个新来的，我看看有没有顺眼的。”

王嘉尔就是在这种情景下带着警局里另外几位老手进了包间。肖氏银行涉嫌非法集资，上面已经盯着很久了，这次派了所有经验老道的Omega进来，Omega们个个都长得精致，总能被挑中一个。

而段宜恩一眼就看中了这个领人的Alpha，好好的Alpha怎么能长得比Omega还漂亮？衣服上的带子松松垮垮挂在胸前，露出一大截白皙的脖颈。

为什么，他好像比Omega还要甜？

显然这屋里看中王嘉尔的不止段宜恩一个，满屋子都是色胚，可被段宜恩抢了先，扯了扯王嘉尔胸前的飘带，把人带到自己面前，眯着眼睛打量王嘉尔这张精致的小脸：“就他了。”

“这个…段爷，”朴珍荣表现得有些为难，“这个刚来都没教过规矩，今儿让他领人就是想让他熟悉一下这边的环境……”

“没调教过的才好玩呢。”段宜恩的手顺着王嘉尔的后颈一路滑到腰侧。

同队的师兄们对王嘉尔投去怜悯的目光，随后离开了包厢。

他还是第一次跟着师兄们出任务啊，王嘉尔作为一个新上任的毛头小子，莫名其妙就成了中流砥柱的重要人物。在不知所措之后，只能强忍着内心的紧张硬着头皮上。

一看就是年纪小，还带着一股子烈性。段宜恩注意到王嘉尔投到自己身上毫不谄媚甚至带着厌恶的目光，反而勾起了嘴角。

一屋子的花花公子们什么没玩过，可段宜恩身边这个算是头一回见。心里都在抱怨朴老板把好东西藏着掖着也不愿意先通知他们，渐渐对王嘉尔的眼神就变得贪婪而色情。

辈分低的都喊段宜恩一声爷，而肖家的二世祖显然是不知天高地厚的主，喊声哥还觉得是自己吃了亏。

段宜恩并不介意这些，手握上王嘉尔的腰就没再松开过。如果有这么个美人在手里，今天也算没白来一趟。

作为Alpha，王嘉尔自然知道为了任务可能要服务油腻腻的女人或者娘唧唧的Omega，可他怎么也没想到，今天被自己被另外一个Alpha强迫出了台，对方的手还在自己腰眼出有一搭没一搭地打转。

王嘉尔自以为恶狠狠地瞪了一眼段宜恩，殊不知这样起不到什么威胁的作用，反而勾起段宜恩更大的征服欲来。

“牌还是色子？挑个喜欢的玩。”段宜恩问道。

王嘉尔是一个乖乖的五好少年，还没来得及接触这些呢，小心翼翼地问了一句：“扔水瓶吗？”

旁边有位小少爷看不下去了：“你是真不懂规矩，段爷说挑一个，当然只能——”

扬起的手被段宜恩抓住甩到了一旁，声音冰冷：“你也不懂规矩，我的人轮得到你教？”

王嘉尔看着这一瞬间降到冰点的气氛，更何况好像还是因为自己，小心缩了缩脖子。上官家和肖家多少有点关系，肖昱这时候和上稀泥，打着哈哈说去楼下玩射击吧。

“这个……我会玩。”王嘉尔转头去看段宜恩的眼色。

段宜恩略带惊讶地挑眉，解开胸前的扣子：“那就你代我玩。”

王嘉尔原本的想法是希望肖昱能把他带走，可是莫名其妙被这个好看的男人掌控住，对方的手已经恶劣地从腰部向下搭在他一侧的臀瓣上，身体也是几乎把他圈入领地的姿态。

“输了，可就是一栋楼。”肖昱娴熟地戴上手套，企图给段宜恩叫的这位小美人一点压力，递手套过去的时候，顺着王嘉尔的虎口扼住精致的腕关节，“都没有问，你叫什么名字？”

段宜恩没心思和周围的人闲聊，目光几乎要把王嘉尔盯穿。刚刚光顾着看对方漂亮的脸蛋，如今退到远处，王嘉尔的身材也很诱人。紧致的牛仔裤包裹出挺翘的屁股，腰肢纤细，刚刚握上去肌肉也练得恰到好处。顺着臀部向下是紧实粗壮的大腿，Omega大约没有这么有力的肌群，段宜恩都已经将射在王嘉尔大腿上划入计划，才听到王嘉尔的烟嗓回答：“Jackson”

沙哑的嗓音如同段宜恩酒里细碎的冰块，磨得人想听他叫床。眼前的人从顺从的棕发和碎发下的大眼睛，挺翘的鼻梁还有殷红的小嘴，都让段宜恩血脉贲张。

所以有人的眼神变得危险起来。

说起来都是纨绔子弟们，真的像段宜恩这样走在刀尖上的才能看出来，王嘉尔一招一式都遵循着某一套模板。

王嘉尔开枪的时候也随性，毕竟他算是警队里成绩数一数二的。真要段宜恩说出为什么一眼看透这个初出茅庐的小警察，大概是一些没法改动的细节吧。

你永远不知道第一次在你的身上会落下多深的烙印。流氓混混打架凭着一股气，怒意来了就发泄，一拳一脚不在最佳用力点上。警校教出来的再好，总是带着听命于人的奴性。

段宜恩从斗争中杀出一条血路，凭的不过就是人狠路数野，而眼前这个一步步踏入漩涡的小警察，还不知道自己已经成为某些人的猎物。

“平局！”

王嘉尔一直没说什么话，他到底还是紧张的，不知道自己会不会露馅也不敢想露馅的结果会怎么样。

“楼，我还是照给。”肖昱勾起王嘉尔的下巴，对人的脸喷上一口烟，“你脱一件衣服怎么样？”

周围的人都开始起哄，王嘉尔被烟呛得直咳嗽，眼睛红红的让段宜恩心里的歹念越发强烈。起身把人带进怀里，胳膊上的力道大得吓人，王嘉尔被捆得难受。

王嘉尔咬着唇，他在想要怎么让肖昱把自己带去开房，兴许落个情人的名分还能作为卧底把肖氏银行翻个底朝天，至于操Alpha这回事，眼睛一闭就过去了。

段宜恩见怀里的美人目光局促，时不时顺着肖昱看去，把人家勾得神魂颠倒，恨不得把肖昱的眼珠子都挖出来。

肖昱不知道的是，家里非法集资是为了填补一个资金空缺。前些日子跟段宜恩玩儿黑吃黑，偷鸡不成蚀把米，如今肖氏银行几乎成一个空壳，不得不靠违法的勾当强撑排面。

做事太不爽快了，居然连警察都跟过来。

段宜恩勾勾嘴角，手在王嘉尔的屁股上狠狠捏了一把，对上王嘉尔愠怒的表情后，笑着说：“今儿的局算我请大家的，还有改天会把一栋楼的财产转到肖氏银行名下，我先告辞。”

“段哥今天怎么这么扫兴啊？”肖昱明显不想轻易放任段宜恩带走Jackson，不依不饶地说要不再来一局。

段宜恩的手在王嘉尔的腰间流连：“再不走，我的Jackson就要脱衣服了。”

段宜恩说话不多但都漂亮，放低了自己的姿态，也不做作。轻易从纷扰的人群中脱身。而王嘉尔这个刚从警校毕业缺乏经验的小警察，只能看着一愣一愣的。

等他缓过神，车都开出去好远。

王嘉尔刚想开口却被段宜恩用踇指按住了嘴唇，段宜恩的眼神示意了一下前排的司机，警告性地让王嘉尔安静。

他到底是谁？为什么不让自己讲话？

王警官带着一肚子的疑问被段宜恩骗进了屋。

“我知道你在查肖氏银行，对吧？”段宜恩把王嘉尔抵在门板上，在黑暗中欣赏着对方精致的轮廓。

王嘉尔应该是没人在骨不在皮的类型，段宜恩凭着轮廓也觉得他好看。

“我有朋友也在局子里，但是不能透露。”段宜恩多年皮笑肉不笑的经验，知道只有似是而非的谎话最容易让人相信。

果然小新人立刻相信了这件事，知道完成重要任务的人都是不能公开身份的。

“我和林氏有点商业上的来往，要搞点资料不难，不过……”

王嘉尔原本以为这波他不亏，可直到他往手上挤了润滑，段宜恩握着他的手涂上他自己的后穴，他才觉得事情似乎没有自己想得这么简单。

“啊……你等一下——”王嘉尔被润滑凉的发颤，烟嗓的沙哑在黑暗中格外明显。

“呵，”段宜恩轻笑了一下，“是什么让你觉得，我会在下面？”

随着话音落下，手指毫不犹豫地找到甬道，几乎是没有怜惜之情地捅了进去。

“啊——”眼泪一下子全部涌出来，王嘉尔作为一个Alpha，此时此刻信息素被人压制着也就算了，后面还火辣辣的疼。

“后面放松一点。”段宜恩还是第一次这么有耐心地给人扩张，尤其是王嘉尔哭起来太好看了。

“你说怎么放松啊，你有本事……嗯唔……”

王嘉尔带着鼻音的骂声未落，就被段宜恩堵住了嘴唇。段宜恩的吻技很好，虎牙在王嘉尔的舌尖上轻咬着，磨着，温柔的吻让王嘉尔很快顺从地勾住段宜恩的脖子。

得益于王嘉尔顺从，段宜恩感受到他臀部的抬起，心里是开心的。果然小孩就是好骗上床，连节奏都是自己带。人失去理智的掌管，只剩下兽性在支配。

段宜恩觉得王嘉尔后面的小嘴吮着他的手指不依不饶简直要把他逼疯。恨不得立刻就不管不顾地操进去。

但是毕竟两个Alpha，用力起来床都能塌的那种，段宜恩感受到后穴的友好，才伸进两根手指扣弄起来：“爽就叫，别憋着。”

“憋你妈逼。”王嘉尔想去打段宜恩，可无奈手都是发软的，从尾椎骨传来酥酥麻麻的快感太强烈，段宜恩似乎找到了他的那一点，他所有的脏话最后只能随着段宜恩手指的恶劣行为哼哼唧唧起来。

胯部又骚又媚地顶起迎合着段宜恩的手指，王嘉尔脸上还挂着泪，迷离的眼神和吐出呻吟的小嘴，在段宜恩看来简直骚透了。现在人民警察都这么甜了？

段老大抽出晶莹的手指，没有浪费地把液体抹在自己青紫色的巨物上，紫色的头部在昏黄的灯光下发着亮，王嘉尔刚刚撑起上半身就被人压下。

整根欲望“啵”一声捅进蜜道，段宜恩被肠道吸附的快感折磨到疯狂。王嘉尔又痛又爽，一时之间不知道该不该把段宜恩推开。

段宜恩按住王嘉尔的肩膀，把欲望又往深处进了些，王嘉尔觉得段宜恩是想把那两颗卵蛋也给塞进去，却又不得不承认段宜恩带给他的舒爽。

破碎的呻吟从喉咙溢出，一旦开始，段宜恩像是得到鼓励一般，大操大干起来，每一次都非得推到穴口，磨着王嘉尔，等他求自己捅进去才进入深处。

两人交合的地方淫糜不堪，王嘉尔看到自己小腹上的耻毛沾了点点发亮的水，然后段宜恩的一颗汗珠就这样滴下来，最后隐秘在两人的胯下。

段宜恩舔着王嘉尔粉色的乳头，几乎疯狂地用虎牙咬着，对方奶着烟嗓说疼，却爽得弓起了身子。

王嘉尔第一次重新审视自己二十几年的经验，和段宜恩做爱实在是一件很疯狂又很让人上瘾的事，甚至比自己曾经操Omega还要爽。

“啊……”自己的欲望突然进入温热的口腔，段宜恩的舌头在每一道褶皱上舔舐，甚至挑逗纹路上跳动的青筋。王嘉尔颤抖着到达高潮，后穴也爽得翻搅，汁水连连的好像是什么熟透了的果子。

段宜恩吞下王嘉尔的精液，威士忌的味道在口中蔓延开来，段宜恩用指腹擦去嘴角未吞下的，居高临下地看高潮过后的王嘉尔，胸口剧烈起伏，浑身上下都是玫瑰色。段宜恩回味着嘴里的味道继续抽插起来。

王嘉尔的信息素回味有些清甜，好像加了方糖和柠檬的酒，抵消了烈性，只剩悠长的勾引。

是个Alpha都有好胜心，王嘉尔在接受完段宜恩喷洒出来的浓精后，不安分地捏住段宜恩的大腿：“我们比一次，输的人在下面。”

小警察梗着脖子争强好胜的样子太过可爱，段宜恩双手伸进王嘉尔大腿内侧狠掐里面的软肉，后穴一张一合吐出不少淫糜的液体，段宜恩满意地看着自己的作品：“OK”

王嘉尔第一次运用警队的格斗技巧，竟然是和段宜恩在床上。两个人点到为止可王嘉尔被吃得死死的，头被按进柔软的枕头，王嘉尔气得大叫：“你不能用你的信息素牵制我！”

段宜恩顺手扶着王嘉尔的屁股就是一个进入，白嫩的臀瓣被留下红色的指印：“谁让你后劲不足。”

段宜恩的信息素是伏特加的味道，不甜不苦不涩，只有刺激。偏偏伏特加遇烈酒只能愈演愈烈，发泄矛盾和极端是段宜恩信息素最好的诠释。

段宜恩还没有做这么爽过，结束后那一声满足的长叹，才把王嘉尔捞起来，擦了擦他额前碎发下的汗珠：“以后做的时候，叫我Marky”

王嘉尔按住段宜恩的肩膀：“你他妈什么意思？”

“调查出所有资料之前，你都得给我操。”

“你凭什么觉得我会答应？”王嘉尔坐在床上，身上还尽是刚刚留下的红痕。

“不答应就用强的，你以为我做不到？”段宜恩把浴巾扔在王嘉尔头上，语气里满是不屑。

王嘉尔怒气反笑，用浴巾把两人裹住，掐着段宜恩的下巴：“那就当我们是炮友。”

太可爱了吧，段宜恩努力维持着严肃和王嘉尔对峙，心里化成黏糊糊的糖浆。小警察真的很喜欢逞嘴上功夫，段宜恩已经摸透了王嘉尔那点能耐，想把人吃进肚子当然还要配合一下。


End file.
